


Death of a Bachelor

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Literally just cute fluff that's it, Love, M/M, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Bill nods, turning his smile back to Joe. "Alright, buddy. You're almost set; how're ya feelin'?""Fuckin' nervous as hell," he exhales loudly, adjusting the sleeves of his suit. "I bet Georgie's practically bouncing off the walls.""He's actually just having a dance party of one," Lip comments. "But he sent me to check on you."Joe laughs slightly. "Well, you tell 'im that I'm alright and that I love 'im.""Awe, Joe Toye has a heart!" Babe teases as he pins a boutonnière to the front of his suit."No shit. I'm gettin' married, Babe," he deadpans, but not without a small smile.





	Death of a Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my best work, but I desperately needed some cutesy Luztoye in my life. The title is taken from Panic! At the Disco's song "Death of a Bachelor."

Upon approaching the door to George's dressing room, Carwood hears the thumping of the bass.

He shakes his head amusedly as he pushes the door open with a grin, seeing Luz rocking out to "Death of a Bachelor."

He stops his lip-syncing for just a moment, beaming over at an unsurprised Lipton.

"Aye, there you are! Can't have a real party until the best man shows up!"

Lip laughs slightly. "Sorry I'm late. Daisy had a bit of an episode this morning."

George grins. "Aw, look at you being all fatherly! Did you get enough sleep?"

"Enough. Ron and I took shifts, as usual."

"Good. Well," Luz reaches for his phone again, turning the volume up to full blast. "Could'ya do me a favor, Lip? Go check on my husband-to-be. I need to make sure he hasn't punched Bill or Babe in the face."

"Will do, George," Carwood smiles, already walking out the door when George calls to him again.

"Hey Lip! Find Liebgott while you're at it; he's supposed to do my hair!"

With another wave, Lip is walking down the hallway of the church, following the sound of a variety of Philly accents to another door.

"C'mon, Joe! Just a little more gel," Babe insists, reaching for Toye's already-styled hair.

"Babe, I swear to God, if you touch my hair, you're gonna fuckin' die."

"Aw, he's just try'na help, Joe! He did my hair for my wedding."

"So that's why it looked so goddamn bad."

"Hey!"

"Look who showed up!" Bill exclaims, turning to Carwood. "How's it goin', Lip?"

"'M doing fine, Bill. Nice of you to ask."

Bill nods, turning his smile back to Joe. "Alright, buddy. You're almost set; how're ya feelin'?"

"Fuckin' nervous as hell," he exhales loudly, adjusting the sleeves of his suit. "I bet Georgie's practically bouncing off the walls."

"He's actually just having a dance party of one," Lip comments. "But he sent me to check on you."

Joe laughs slightly. "Well, you tell 'im that I'm alright and that I love 'im."

"Awe, Joe Toye has a heart!" Babe teases as he pins a boutonnière to the front of his suit.

"No shit. I'm gettin' married, Babe," he deadpans, but not without a small smile.

With his hand on the doorknob, Lip turns to the group. "Hey, have any of you seen Liebgott? He's supposed to be doing George's hair."

"He and Web got 'ere like ten minutes ago, so he's probably with George," Bill replies.

Lip almost expects to hear the sounds of one of Web and Lieb's typical petty arguments as he again approaches Luz's dressing room, but is instead greeted with laughter.

"And then I get this frantic call from Web asking what color the boutonnières are because he has to match them to his suit," George laughs, and it was too naïve for Lip to think that the mutual laughter wasn't coming from teasing either Web or Lieb.

But at least they're both laughing this time, with Joe barely able to hold onto the brush in his hand as he bends over at the hilarity of the situation and David laughing through his defensive protests from a seat at the vanity.

"I wanted to look nice and not have it be last minute!" He cries, but not without a smile. "I needed to get my suit tailored!"

Joe exhales loudly, barely able to stop laughing enough to finish George's hair. "I managed to look decent without worrying about matching colors or tailoring."

"That's 'cause you're you," Webster scoffs, crossing his arms. "You'd look good in a dress."

"Kinky," George comments, and Web rolls his eyes.

"Seriously, though. Does the navy blue match alright? I know it's kind of unconventional for a suit..." David asks, and Joe sighs.

"God — yes, Web. It looks fuckin' fantastic. Brings out your eyes."

"Are you sure you're not just saying that?"

"Fuck, what do you want me to say? It looks great. You look great. You look downright sexy. Is that enough?" Lieb begs exasperatedly, and Web flushes.

"Yeah, thanks."

Joe shakes his head almost amusedly. "Just take the goddamn complement without having to rip it out of me."

Web has the audacity to grin cheekily. "It's just nice to hear you say it."

"How do I look?" George interjects, wiggling his eyebrows at Lieb, who shrugs. "Meh."

With a look of mock offense, George shies away from Joe's move to finish styling his hair. "Nope, I don't need a stylist who's only going to make me look 'meh.' I need vavavoom!"

Web snorts. "Vavavoom?"

"Gotta look sexy on my wedding day," George remarks. "But not trampy. Not too much cleavage."

"You sound like one of those girls from _Say Yes to the Dress_."

"Binge of yours, Joe?" Luz teases, and he laughs. "Ha. Funny."

It's then when the boys notice Lipton standing in the doorway, amused and confused at the same time. "Lip, you're back!"

"Yeah, boy. Joe told me to tell you that he's alright and that he loves you."

George beams. "Good, 'cause I know Babe gets excited about these things. Almost had a heart attack on his wedding day."

"Doc almost had a heart attack because Babe almost had a heart attack," Webster adds. "But Babe still refused to let him see him."

"Your husband, Lip, shook like a goddamn leaf," Joe grins, and Carwood laughs softly. "I've never seen 'im so jumpy in my life."

"I think the only two people who weren't nervous were Winters and Nix," Lipton remarks. "It was just a formality."

"It was just so Dick could make an honest man out of Nix," George jokes, giving himself a once-over in the mirror. "I think I'm good to go, boys. What's the time?"

"Ten minutes to three."

Luz exhales loudly, turning to Lip with a grin as bright as the sun. "Well, Mr. Best Man, would you do the honors of escorting me to my wedding ceremony?"

Carwood smiles at the man he's grown to love, the man he's grown to be so proud of. He holds out his arm for George to take, and he does so, laughing.

"Thank you, kind sir."

They're just a few steps out of the doorway when the sound of a door slamming shut echoes from just in front of them, three well-dressed men practically sprinting out of the room.

"God, I needed to be in place five minutes ago!" Joe grumbles, Babe and Bill glancing over at Lip and George.

"Hide the bride!" Luz squeals, hiding behind Lip, who rolls his eyes as Babe throws his hands over Joe's eyes.

"Joe! You're late to our wedding!"

Toye sighs, but smiles all the same, removing Babe's hands from his face. "I wouldn't be late if it wasn't for these two fuckin' idiots!"

George laughs. "Get to the altar, ya shithead!"

"Fuckin' nice thing to call your future husband!"

"I'll be calling you lots of nice things tonight if you'd just hurry up," Luz replies suggestively, and with another laugh, Joe's jogging over to the sanctuary doors.

"That was close," George grins, and Lip chuckles as he directs him in the direction Joe went, stopping outside of the closed wooden doors.

"Ready?" He asks, and George nods.

"I've always been."

**Author's Note:**

> Luztoye is such an underrated ship. And yes, George and Joe are the last of my "big five" to get married, so I might be writing more wedding fics for Winnix, Webgott, Baberoe, and Speirton... we'll see ;)


End file.
